sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χρήστης:Gadala.oriental.dance
GADALA SPECIALIZED CENTER OF TEACHING ORIENTAL BELLY DANCE IN ATHENS (MEMBER OF MEDWOR) Agias Eleousis 5, Monastiraki- Athens, GREECE P.C.. 10554 Tel.: +30 210 3211008 Email: info@gadala.gr www.gadala.gr thumb|GADALA FOTINI ORIENTAL BELLY DANCE TEACHER CHOREOGRAPHER, EXAMINER EDITOR RECOGNISED BY MEDWOR. WWW.GADALA.GR www.bellydance.edu.gr www.oriental.edu.gr . . . . . . . GADALA FOTINI ΒΙΟΓΡΑΦΙΚΟ/ BIOGRAPHY Η Φωτεινή Gadala ξεκίνησε τα πρώτα της βήματα στο χορό από πολύ μικρή ηλικία στο Ασουάν της Αιγύπτου λόγω της αιγυπτιακής καταγωγής του πατέρα της. Αφορμή στάθηκε το οικογενειακό της περιβάλλον, η έντονη λαϊκή παράδοση της Αιγύπτου στον παραδοσιακό τοπικό χορό της κοιλιάς και η αγάπη της για τον χορό. Στην Ελλάδα όπου εγκαταστάθηκε μόνιμα με την οικογένεια της ολοκλήρωσε τις σπουδές της στην διοίκηση και οικονομία επιχειρήσεων και συνεχίζει τις σπουδές της στο πανεπιστήμιο στον τομέα του ελληνικού πολιτισμού. Η μελέτη της πάνω στους ελληνικούς παραδοσιακούς χορούς, την λαογραφία και οι πανεπιστημιακές της σπουδές στον ελληνικό πολιτισμό καθιστούν την Gadala φωτεινή ενεργό μέλος σε πολιτιστικούς συλλόγους και κοινωνικά ιδρύματα με ιδιαίτερη φιλανθρωπική δράση. Αδυναμία της όμως πάντα υπήρξε η αιγυπτιακή παράδοση, λαϊκή τέχνη και η λαογραφία Σημαντικός σταθμός στην καριέρα της υπήρξε η αναγνώριση της χορογραφίας της το 2004 από το Ι.D.T.A. (INTERNATIONAL DANCE & TEACHERS ASSOCIATION) της Αγγλίας με βαθμολογία 92/100. Η μέθοδος και η τεχνική διδασκαλίας που χρησιμοποιεί προξένησε το ενδιαφέρον του I.D.T.A. της Αγγλίας και με πρόσκλησή του, η Φωτεινή Gadala συμμετείχε ως εισηγήτρια με θέμα το ανατολίτικο χορό στο ballroom brance seminar που διεξήχθη στην Αθήνα το 2004. Η εισήγησή της είχε τίτλο “technique of teaching belly dancing” και αναφερόταν στην σωστή μέθοδο διδασκαλίας - μεταδοτικότητας στην εκμάθηση και σωστή κατανόηση της δομής του ανατολίτικου χορού. Tον Ιανουάριο του 2005, ιδρύεται το gadala dance studio με σκοπό την προώθηση του ανατολίτικου xορού και της πλούσιας αιγυπτιακής κουλτούρας Τον Ιούνιο του 2005 το GADALA DANCE STUDIO γίνεται επίσημα μέλος του Ε.Σ.Χ.Ε. (Eθνικό Συμβούλιο Χορού Ελλάδας) και του W.D.C. (WORLD DANCE COUNCIL) Το Νοέμβριο του 2005 και μετά από πολυετή έρευνα πάνω στην αιγυπτιακή, τούρκικη, λιβανέζικη παράδοση και λαϊκή τέχνη η Gadala φωτεινή παρέδωσε στο εθνικό συμβούλιο χορού Ελλάδας, την εργασία της με τίτλο “syllabus of belly dance” και “the technique of male and female oriental dancing” η οποία εγκρίθηκε από το Ε.Σ.Χ.Ε. και χρησιμοποιείται επίσημα ως διδακτική και εξεταστέα ύλη σε ερασιτεχνικές και επαγγελματικές εξετάσεις ανατολίτικου χορού με σκοπό την απόκτηση ανάλογου πιστοποιημένου πτυχίου με την εγκυρότητα του εθνικού συμβουλίου χορού Ελλάδας και του world dance & dancesport council Το Ε.Σ.Χ.Ε. απέδωσε στην Gadala Φωτεινή και τον τιμητικό τίτλο της εξετάστριας. Τον Οκτώβριο του 2006 το GADALA DANCE STUDIO γίνεται επίσημα μέλος του c.i.d.-unesco και με πρόσκλησή του, η Φωτεινή Gadala συμμετείχε ως εισηγήτρια με θέμα το ανατολίτικο χορό στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο χορού της unesco που διεξήχθη στην Αθήνα το 2006. Η εισήγησή της είχε τίτλο “technique of teaching oriental dance” και αναφερόταν στην σωστή μέθοδο διδασκαλίας - μεταδοτικότητας στην εκμάθηση και σωστή κατανόηση της δομής του ανατολίτικου χορού. Το 2008, ο πλέον σημαντικότερος σκοπός και στόχος της ίδρυσης του GADALA DANCE STUDIO που αναφέρεται στην έγκυρη, ουσιαστική και εμπεριστατωμένη διδασκαλία του ανατολίτικου χορού, καθώς και το όραμα της κας Gadala Φωτεινής για ένα κοινό μαθησιακό πλαίσιο για τις χώρες όλου του κόσμου, υλοποιείται με την αναγνώριση του τεχνικολογίου της από τον παγκόσμιο οργανισμού ανατολίτικου χορού m.e.d.w.or. (middle eastern dance world organization for distinguishing the cultural heritage and folk art of Egypt and countries of the middle east.), όπου κατόπιν επίσημης πρότασης του έχει πλέον κατοχυρώσει και διαχειρίζεται σε αποκλειστικότητα το τεχνικολόγιο της ελληνοαιγύπτιας χορογράφου-χοροδιδασκάλου, καθώς και οτιδήποτε αφορά στην διασφάλιση και διεξαγωγή νομίμων εξετάσεων και απονομής τίτλου σπουδών σε διδασκομένους ανά τον κόσμο. Ο m.e.d.w.or. μεταξύ άλλων διορίζει την κυρία Gadala στην πλέον σημαντική θέση της εξετάστριας, αναγνωρίζοντας το σημαντικό έργο που έχει προσφέρει για την διάδοση του ανατολίτικου χορού και την προσφορά της στον τομέα της διδασκαλίας του παραδοσιακού ανατολίτικου χορού Το εξειδικευμένο κέντρο διδασκαλίας ανατολίτικου χορου Gadala γίνεται το μοναδικό εξειδικευμένο κέντρο διδασκαλίας ανατολίτικου χορού στην Ελλάδα, που δίνει την δυνατότητα απόκτησης διεθνώς αναγνωρισμένου τίτλου σπουδών στον ανατολίτικο χορό κατόπιν εξετάσεων με την εγκυρότητα και αξιοπιστία του παγκόσμιου οργανισμού ανατολίτικου χορού m.e.d.w.or Η έννοια του εξειδικευμένου κέντρου περιλαμβάνει αποκλειστικά την ουσιαστική και εμπεριστατωμένη διδασκαλία της δομής του ανατολίτικου χορού με την μεθοδο Gadala χωρισμένη σε επίπεδα και επιτυγχάνεται με καθημερινή αλλά και συνεχή ροή μαθημάτων, καλύπτοντας αποτελεσματικά τις ατομικές ανάγκες του κάθε σπουδαστή και διατηρώντας απρόσκοπτη την προσωπική του εξέλιξη. Στόχος είναι η τάχιστη εξέλιξη των σπουδαστών από τα αρχάρια σε προχωρημένα επίπεδα, δίνοντας την δυνατότητα στον σπουδαστή να καθορίσει το χρόνο μετάβασης του ανάλογα με την προσπάθεια και τον χρόνο που αφιερώνει για την αφομιώση των τεχνικών της μεθόδου Gadala σε θεωρητικό αλλά και πρακτικό επίπεδο. To Ιούλιο του 2013, ο m.e.d.w.or. απονέμει τιμητική πλακέτα στην κυρία Gadala για την 15 χρόνων πολύτιμη προσφορά της στην διάδοση του ανατολίτικου χορού. Η κυρία Gadala συνεχίζει να διδάσκει την αναγνωρισμένη μέθοδο της στο εξειδικευμένο κέντρο διδασκαλίας ανατολίτικου χορού GADALA που εδρεύει στην Αθήνα στην οδό Αγίας Ελεούσης 5, Μοναστηράκι. BIOGRAPHY Fotini Gadala made her first steps in dancing at a very early age in Aswan of Egypt due to her father's Egyptian origin. Her family environment, the rich folk tradition of Egypt in the local belly dance and her love for the dance motivated her. In Greece, where she settled permanently with her family, she completed her studies in Economics and Business Administration and she continued studying at university in the faculty of Greek culture. Her research on Greek traditional dances, the folklore and her academic studies in Greek civilization establish Gadala Fotini as an active member in cultural associations and social institutions with exceptional charitable action. Her love, though, always was the Egyptian tradition, folk art and folklore. A great milestone in her career was the recognition of her choreography in 2004 by the I.D.T.A. (INTERNATIONAL DANCE & TEACHERS ASSOCIATION) of England with the total grade of 92/100. The method and the teaching technique she uses aroused the interest of the I.D.T.A. of England and after its invitation, Fotini Gadala participated as a proponent of the subject “Middle Eastern Dance” at the ballroom brance seminar which took place in Athens in 2004. Her lecture entitled “technique of teaching belly dancing” referred to the proper teaching – transmission method in the acquisition and the correct comprehension of the structure of oriental dance. In January 2005, Gadala dance studio was founded in order to promote the Middle Eastern dance and the rich Egyptian culture. In June 2005, GADALA DANCE STUDIO became an official member of the N.D.G.C. (National Dance Council of Greece) and the W.D.C. (WORLD DANCE COUNCIL). In November 2005, after years of research on Egyptian, Turkish and Lebanese tradition and folk art GadalaFotini handed the National Dance Council of Greece her assignment entitled “syllabus of belly dance” and “the technique of male and female oriental dancing”which was approved by the N.D.G.C. and now is officially used as didactics and syllabus in amateur and professional examinations of belly dance aiming at the acquisition of an equivalent certified diploma with the validity of the National Dance Council of Greece and the World Dance &Dancesport Council. GadalaFotiniwas entitled by the N.D.G.C. to the honorary position of the examiner. In October 2006, GADALA DANCE STUDIO became officially a member of the c.i.d.-unesco and after its invitation,FotiniGadalaparticipated as a proponent of the subject “Middle Eastern dance” at the world dance congress of unesco that took place in Athens in 2006. Her lecture entitled “technique of teaching oriental dance” referred to the proper teaching – transmission method in the acquisition and inner comprehension of the structure of belly dance. In 2008, the most significant aim and objective of the GADALA DANCE STUDIO's foundation,which is referred to the valid, substantial and thorough teaching of oriental dance, as well as the vision of MrsGadalaFotinifor a common educational framework for all the countries throughout the world, is materialised through the recognition of her oriental dance syllabus by them.e.d.w.or. (middle eastern dance world organization for distinguishing the cultural heritage and folk art of Egypt and countries of the middle east), and after its formal proposal it has already entrenched and now exclusively manages the belly dance syllabus of the Greek – Egyptian choreographer – dance teacher, as well as anything related to the assurance and conduct of legal examinations and the award of the title of studies to learners around the world. Among other things, the m.e.d.w.or.appointsMrsGadalato the significant position of the examiner, recognising the important role she has played in the spread of the Middle Eastern Dance and her contribution in the field of teaching the traditional oriental dance. The specialisedcentre of teaching Middle Eastern dance Gadalabecomes the unique specialisedcentre of teaching belly dance in Greece, which gives the opportunity to acquire an internationally recognised title of studies in belly dance through examinations, validated and credited by the WorldOrganisation of Middle Eastern Dance m.e.d.w.or. The concept of the specialisedcentre includes the essential and thorough teaching of the structure of Middle Eastern dance with the method Gadala separated into levels and is achieved bythe daily and continuous flow of courses, effectively covering the individual needs of each student and maintaining his personal progress undisturbed. Our aim is the rapidest progress of our students from beginners’ to advanced levels, enabling them to determine the transition time depending on the effort and the time they devote to assimilate the techniques of gadala method theoretically as well as practically. In July 2013, the m.e.d.w.or.awardsMrsGadalawith an honorary plaquefor her 15-year valuable contribution in the spread of Middle Eastern Dance. Mrs Gadala continues teaching her recognized method in the specialised centre of teaching Middle Eastern dance GADALA which is located in Athens in the street of Agias Eleousis 5, in Monastiraki. Best regards Gadala Fotini TAGS: ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΕΣ ΧΟΡΟΥ, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ΟΡΙΕΝΤΑΛ, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ΧΟΡΟΥ ΟΡΙΕΝΤΑΛ, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ΑΝΑΤΟΛΙΤΙΚΟΥ ΧΟΡΟΥ, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ORIENTAL, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ΧΟΡΟΥ ORIENTAL, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ BELLY DANCE, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ BELLY DANCING, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ΧΟΡΟΥ ΤΗΣ ΚΟΙΛΙΑΣ, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ΤΣΙΦΤΕΤΕΛΙ, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ΑΡΑΒΙΚΟΥ ΧΟΡΟΥ, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΙΑΚΟΥ ΧΟΡΟΥ, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ΧΟΡΟΥ ΤΗΣ ΑΝΑΤΟΛΗΣ, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ΙΣΛΑΜΙΚΟΥ ΧΟΡΟΥ, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ΑΡΑΒΙΚΩΝ ΧΟΡΩΝ, ΔΑΣΚΑΛΑ ΑΝΑΤΟΛΙΤΙΚΩΝ ΧΟΡΩΝ,